Electro-mechanical crimp tools/machines may be used to form crimped connections on electrical wires. The electrical wires may include a plurality of individual strands that are inserted into a metal ferrule, and the ferrule is deformed (i.e. crimped) to compact the individual strands together and connect the electrical wire to the ferrule. Powered crimp tools/machines may include an electrically powered actuator that drives a pump that pressurizes hydraulic fluid: the pressurized hydraulic fluid is supplied to hydraulic cylinders that move the crimping dies relative to one another to crimp the ferrule tightly around the strands of the electrical wire. This type of powered crimping tool typically has a maximum crimping force that corresponds to a maximum hydraulic pressure. In known crimping processes, the full limit of hydraulic applied force is typically provided by electro-mechanical crimp tools during the crimping process. Once the maximum possible hydraulic pressure (i.e. applied force) is reached, the hydraulic pressure (i.e. force) is released to end the crimping process. In some known powered crimping tools/machines, the maximum hydraulic pressure (i.e. applied force) may be adjusted prior to initiating the crimping process. However, in this type of crimping tool/machine the present maximum hydraulic (i.e. applied force) is always reached during each crimp. Known powered crimping tools typically provide for changing the crimping dies for the appropriate terminal and wire gauge.
Known powered crimp tools/machines typically continue to apply force until a predefined level of force is reached. The maximum applied force is typically reached when the dies are fully closed such that no further movement of the dies is possible. Thus, known crimp tools typically continue to apply force until the dies contact one another and no further relative movement of the dies is possible. However, this may lead to excessive tool wear and reduced battery life (i.e. for battery powered tools). Furthermore, this type of operation does not provide the operator with feedback indicating the quality of the crimp, which can result in either under or over crimping. Prior methods include monitoring the crimping process by passing ultrasound signal at right angles to the terminal-wire axis of a hand-held, hand operated crimp tool and monitoring the total ultrasonic energy (“UT Energy”) to determine the quality of the crimp. Other methods include monitoring the rate of change of the ultrasonic energy as a function of jaw position for an automated crimping machine to determine crimp quality.
Prior methods may permit collecting data during the crimping process. After the crimping process is completed, the data may be analyzed to determine the quality of the crimp that was formed. However, there is a need for an improved crimping process.